Corrupted Love
by Four Chaos Gods Drinking Beer
Summary: Death. Life. Revelations. Betrayals. Love. For silence fills the empty grave now that she is gone. But her mind is not at rest. for questions linger on. She will ask, but who will answer? (Enjoy!, Please like/fav/review)
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning and End

**Booooooooooooooored.**

That was the only word I could think of that could describe the small town, or was it a village? I don't know, I'm just gonna call it a village cause it's so damn small. The tow- err I mean village's name was Sotoba. Did I say I was bored, well let me say it again.

I was so god damn bored. I wish someone would just come and take me away from this place. The people were dull, simple minded, but kind so I couldn't hate them. They weren't the reason I was so bored. No, the reason was that there is nothing fun in the village so entertain me. There was like no technology, and even if there was nobody would understand it. There was only one person who understood me and that was my girlfriend Shanara. Oh, and the only 'technology' that we had was our phones. Mine was an android phone with black with red stripe on the side and hers was white with black stripes. Kinda like a zebra if you think about it.

Her full name is Shanara Bukyzowa. She is a 17 year old girl who has a normal skin tone, light purple hair that reaches just past her shoulders with blood red eyes. She was currently smiling at me warmly.

My name is Kayz Mokushino (pronounced 'Kai', like Dragonballz 'Kai' since the z is silent). I am 18 years old and I have bright brown hair with blue/purple eyes. My right eye was blue, and the other was purple I was currently smiling back at her with a smile that could probably match the sun.

I was currently wearing a black t-shirt with the Decepticon Emblem with blue jeans with some light blue sneakers with white lines on the side. It was a pretty casual get-up. Shanara (although I call her Shanae) and I love the American Transformers, especially the Decepticons. We never really knew why we preferred the bad guys over the good and we didn't really care. We just assumed it was because that they were cool looking.

She was wearing a bright red t-shirt with the words "Till All Are One" written on it in blue with black jeans accompanied by green and black shoes.

We were currently walking through the woods at night with our fingers deeply intertwined. We were what people would call 'weird' to say the least, but we didn't care. All that matter was that we had each other. We weren't doing anything special, we just enjoyed the night time.

You see, both of us had some pretty fucked up lives when we were with our parents.

***Flashback***

It turns out that neither of our parents wanted us. It Shanae's case, she literally was called a 'mistake'. Her mother told her that she shouldn't have been born and that was constantly beat whenever her father came home. She was apparently born with a speaking impediment. More specifically, her vocal cords were rendered as 'nonfunctional' due to the fact that she was infected with a disease before birth. Well, that's not entirely true. She could make sounds with her voice but she was unable to form words. This was only because her mother often took drugs to attempt to kill her while she was still in the womb. Why she didn't just get an abortion is a mystery. Fortunately, her body managed to kill the disease before anything else was infected, so she was born perfectly healthy. From that point on she experienced harsh bullying and developed resentment for her mother. Her father was the only one who actually cared for her. So when he dies in a fatal car crash, she entered a state of serious depression. Despite all that, she still managed to maintain her grades in school that her father still had money invested into as well as her cheery smile. She started to roam the streets of the Tokyo until we happened to meet by chance. It takes the term 'love at first sight' into literal terms. The moment I laid my eyes on her, I felt my heart flutter as it beats faster and by breathing got heavier. We were so busy taking in each other; we forgot that we were still walking towards each other. We both stopped when we realized that we were right in front of each other.

"…" I was so enamored by her beauty that I couldn't find anything to say to her. Not that I could use my mouth to speak anyway.

My life was, well ok for the most part. I had a mother who loved me and a father who supported his family. That was until my father divorced my mother and left her for another woman, leaving mom to take care of me for herself. I s I also had voice problems but those developed as it got older. It turns out I had a tumor in my throat but by the time the doctors removed the tumor, it was impossible for me to speak because half of my vocal cords were vanquished by the tumor. Thankfully it wasn't life threatening because it was so small.

We pretty much clicked right away. You see, due to our 'conditions', we became very, very fluent in sign language. It made sense, since we had no other way to communicate to each other. Unfortunately, not everyone knew sign language. Hell, the vast majority of the world didn't the 'universal language'. Because of this, we always carried a small note book to write on. This led to us becoming _very_ fast writers.

"H-hi" I said.

"Hello" she waved back. I now just noticed that she was drenched in rain, her blue T-shirt and brown pants were practically just soaked in the liquid. Seeing as to how I had an umbrella on me, I immediately got next to her.

"You'll freeze; do you speak sign-language?" I was really hoping she could. It would have been a damn shame if she couldn't

"I do" she signed back, a small smile creeping on to her face. Looks like she was happy I spoke sign as well. There was a moment as we stared into each other's eyes, taking in the others essence. Luckily, she decided to break the silence.

"Thank you" she said, grateful for the umbrella.

Your welcome, but why were you walking in the rain?" I replied, confused as to why a girl like her would be walking in the cold rain.

"I…" she said, unable to finish the sentence. I could tell she didn't want to talk about it right now, so I changed the subject.

"Um, do you wanna grab a bite to eat?" I offered, hoping to get to know her more if she said yes. She smiled brightly and nodded, oh how I was entranced by that smile.

We walked together under the solid black umbrella to my favorite roman noodle shop. I opened the door for her as she walked insides and say down on the counter.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, Kayz, how ya been?" he said. He was one of the few people who knew about my 'condition' so I just smiled and nodded. His name was Mr. Kenshin.

"So, who your friend?" he asked, a suggestive tone evident is his voice as to who the girl besides me was. It was at that moment as to when I realized that I didn't know her name and I just invited her to eat with me, I blushed slightly. I turned to her.

"Um, I'm sorry but I never caught your name" I signed, rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment. She proceeded to reach into her pocket and bring out a small pocket sized yellow and black notebook with a pen attached to it. She turned the cover and showed me the page. It said "My name is Shanara Bukyzowa, nice to meet you." At that point I was surprised to see that she too had a small notebook.

"I'm Kayz Mokushino, it's nice to meet you too" I signed in return. She simply smiled in reply as she placed her notebook back into her pocket.

"Ohhhh, I see what's going on here" Mr. Kenshin said with a smirk, thinking that he knew who she was. "She's your girlfriend isn't she"? Before I could respond he spoke again.

"Ahhhh, I always knew you would find yourself a girl sooner or later" he smirked. I frantically waved my head with wide eyes, trying to tell him that wasn't that case.

"Huh? So she's not your girlfriend" he said, surprised that a pretty lady such as herself wasn't my girlfriend. I nodded.

"Oh…" he said "sorry for jumping to conclusions eheheh" he stated, kinda embarrassed that he assumed who she was. Before he could say anymore, I stretched out my hand towards the girl, known as Shanara. She was confused at first but soon understood what I meant as she accepted my extended limb. We simply smiled warmly at each other as I knew that from that point on, my future would be deeply involved with this woman.

***End of Flashback***

I woke up to see that is was still night time and Shanara was asleep as she leaned onto my soldier with our fingers still intertwined. I must have so pre-occupied with my thoughts that I never noticed how much time has passed. It was still dark out, so I guessed that it was around 11:00 P.M. We were leaning up against a tree in the forest, as it had become a normal routine of us taking nightly strolls through the woods. Normally, anyone with some common sense would never think that this was a good idea with the death toll around 19 dead and more. But we weren't ordinary people, granted we weren't stupid enough to not know when we were in danger, but we weren't about to cancel our enjoyable routines because of an epidemic.

I watched as Shanara slept soundly on my shoulder, her mouth agape with a small amount of drool starting to form. While all I wanted was to stay like this forever, I figured it was time to head back. I slightly poked her on her cheek and when she didn't respond right away I tried a few more times until her beautiful red eyes fluttered open. She smiled warmly as me as I smiled back. We closed the distance as are lips connected to one another with passion. Once we finished I stood up, stile holding her hand as I pulled it ever so slightly to signal that it was time to go back. She stood up and as she squeezed my hand and continue to do so as we started to walk back to our house. We continued to walk until butler of the Kirishiki family, Tatsumi, came out from behind a tree. We immediately stopped.

"So, how have you to been today" Tatsumi asked, his voice filled with cheerfulness and innocence. We both replied with a thumbs-up accompanied by a small smile. Everyone in the village knew that we never spoke but no one really asked about it, they figured we had our reasons.

"Well that's fantastic, hey would you guys mind helping me out with something?" he asked in a somewhat rushed but polite manner. We glanced at each other before slowly nodding 'sure'. It's not like we didn't trust the guy, giving his kind, carefree, somewhat absent minded personality. It's just that something felt… off about him, as if he was hiding something, but we decided not to give too much thought into it

"Great, I'll be right back so would you mind waiting here real quick." We both shook our heads. Tatsumi then disappeared as we heard him run off into the distance.

Suddenly, I felt a chill crawl up my spine, as if we were in grave danger. I could tell Shanara was feeling that same thing as she squeezed my hand ever so tightly as she looked up at me with eyes filled with worry. Every hair, muscle, cell and fiber in my body was simply screaming to run away, but from what? I didn't know. I had an odd feeling that everything was going to be ok, but that was quickly crushed by a sense of danger.

I heard a shuffling in bushes and I instinctively placed myself between the bush and Shanara. It turned out to be a small rabbit. We both signed but before we knew what was happening, someone came up from behind me and grabbed me, covering my mouth and neck. I had just enough time to see a pair of black pupils with red eyes enshrouded in a dark violet color before I felt a sharp pain in my neck.

I quickly glanced to Shanara to see if she was ok, only to find a sight I never expected to see. It was Megumi biting the neck of Shanara! But that can't be right, Megumi died and we were both at the funeral to mourn her death. I distinctly remembered Shanara crying at the loss of one of her friends. So how in the hell is she here? Unfortunately, I didn't find an answer as my vision slowly faded to black.

**Authors note: I'm sorry for not updating my story 'The Ork and The Yoma for a while, I've been really busy with school.**

**I will be sure to write a lot more during my summer break, which is in like a week. **

**Until then, peace!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Darkness and Light

**Just wanted to let you guys know, this WILL turn into a futanari (if you don't know what that is look it up or be scarred for life); you'll see what I mean. If you aren't into that that's fine, just don't post hate reviews or negative criticism. The story won't get to the 'graphic' material until later, meaning that you can read safely until I get there so don't worry ^_^. Plus I'm bad at lemons, so I won't be posting any anytime soon, and if I so, I'll need help lol. Oh and remember, Kayz is now a GIRL (sort of anyway) and the explanation shall be coming to you guys soon. I'm not sure if it will be in this chapter though, so read and find out :D.**

**Until then, enjoy!**

When I awoke I immediately noticed several... changes. One, I was inside a coffin, and two, I was laid next to Shanara, and three I wasn't breathing! Panic quickly set in, as I was clawing at the wood in front of me, trying fruitlessly to get out. Shanara was still asleep but I didn't; think to wake her. I soon stopped as I heard digging noised coming from outside. Was I being dug out? Has someone finally come to my rescue? Soon the top of the wooden coffin was forcefully removed from its hinges; I was going to thank whoever ripped it off, but when I saw who did so I was surprised to see who it was.

Standing there was a girl with a pale face accompanied by bright red eyes with ringed white irises and long flowing black hair that faded into red at the tips. She had a pair of red curved horns in the top of her head and she was wearing a light brown cloak that hid the rest of her features. She was currently levitating the formers coffin lid in the air with a red aura surrounding it, or at least that's what I thought. The closer I looked I noticed that she was showing off a slight smile directed towards me, showing that she was obviously happy to see me and Shanara. She then lowered herself down and extended her hand, which was more of a black armored skeletal glove, prompting me to grab it. I, feeling I could trust her with my life for some reason, promptly took her hand and she lifted me out of the coffin. Once I was out, I noticed that there were several, different colored eyes staring at me from the shadows, each with the same ringed white irises to accompany the eye color. I suddenly felt very weak and was about to fall when the horned lady caught me with a blank face. I was about to thank her when I suddenly realized that something was very wrong. I looked downwards only to find a site that shocked me. I looked down at myself with wide eyes only to discover I was a girl! I would have screamed if it wasn't for the fact that I couldn't breathe. Before I do anything, the last person I thought of was Shanara as blackness suddenly occupied my vision.

Kayz fainted once looking at her body, most likely from shock. The red horned lady proceeded to carry Kayz body in bridal style with great care with her, and one of the clocked figures, specifically the one with blue eyes with ringed white irises, bent down and carefully picked up Shanara's body. The group proceeded back into the woods as the wind placed the hood back on top of the horned girl's body, once again shrouding her figure in darkness.

Nao was more ecstatic than ever. She was so happy that she finally has her mother in law, Satsuko, bitten. Nao started praying to God that she rose up only to stop shortly after, giggling at the fact that she started to pray to God even though God had forsaken her.

"Alright!" Tatsumi said, the others surrounded the body of Satsuko

"Let's head back to the castle, with a little luck Satsuko will rise up and become one of us" he said with a smile. Nao giggled in happiness, hoping her mother-in-law rose up. The group started walking back with Tatsumi with one shiki spoke up.

"Hey" he said.

"What?" Nap replied, wondering what happened.

"Megumi isn't with us" he said. The others looked around but found no trace of the pink haired shiki.

"Don't worry about it" Tatsumi spoke up. "I know where she going, I'll take care of it" he said with a bright smile on his face. He turned to continue walking before he girl rustling. He turned again towards the group and the group turned around. They expected to see Megumi.

"Megumi?" Nao said, expecting her to burst forward from the behind the tree any minute now. What she saw surprised her as well as the others to say the least. Her black pupils bordered in red widen is surprise. Standing there was a pair of red eyes incased in ringed white irises, shrouded in a look to hide her features that not even the superb night vision of shiki could see the face. What was even more surprising was the fact she was carrying Shanara's body, and looking behind her was another figure with the same eyes but blue instead of red carrying another girls body, but no one knew who she was.

The red eyed lady simply continued to walk on her current path, which was the right of the group once she finished staring at them. The other pair of eyes followed suit. Before they disappeared from the shiki's sight, which was surprising since they have some of the most superb night vision out there. Nao, wondering just who these beings were spoke up and said "W-Who are you?" she asked. The red eyes woman turned around to face the group and simply grinned. It wasn't a small genuine grin that most would usually feel comforted by, considering her eyes, but a she grinned a psychotic smile with wide eyes, but the shiki felt… comfort, protect, acceptance. Something no one displayed other than shiki, at least not in such a manner. She turned and faded into the darkness, once again eluding the shiki's gaze.

Tatsumi was the first to regain his composure and simply stated "We are returning to the castle at once, I'm sure Lady Sunako would love to hear about this… encounter." The rest just nodded and followed Tatsumi back to the Kanamasa mansion.

Kayz eye lids struggle to open, her mind still in a daze. Once her eye lids finally succumbed to her willpower to see, the first things she laid her eyes on were red ringed orbs. She shifted her head only to see she was being carried bridal style in the woods. The one carrying her looked down upon her, apparently noticing the movement. Kayz suddenly felt the figure stop as she then proceeded to kneel down.

I looked up and saw around 4 figures, my carrier included encircling me. They seemed so familiar but it's as if my mind won't allow me to remember. As odd as it sounds, I feel as if I can trust these beings even though I have no recollection of the people. Then a thought suddenly popped up in my mind.

Shanara!

Is she ok? Is she hurt? I started to worry until the one with blue eyes and ringed white irises kneeled down in front of me and revealed that she was carrying Shanara in bridal style as well. I opened my mouth to speak, seemingly forgetting for an instant that I couldn't speak. Unfortunately, I couldn't speak so I merely thought what I wanted to say in my head, knowing full well they wouldn't hear me.

'I wonder who they are, further more why was Shanara and I in a grave? I don't exactly recall dying' Kayz thought, very confused at the moment. She let out a slight yelp when she heard a reply in her mind.

"I see you still don't remember who you really do you? Well it's not unexpected, but still… I wish yo-

"AHHHHH, I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" she suddenly heard a childish voice interrupt her in mid speech. She then felt a short figure, a young girl from the looks of it; tackle her and her carrier to the ground in a hug.

I looked down to see another odd sight. It was a blond girl wearing a black spiked crown with black claw like gloves forming her hands. Her dress was toned in black and white. What really caught my attention were her legs and feet, or at least what took place of her feet. She was wearing black metallic thigh-highs with black and yellow feels that replaced the feet. She was currently crying her eyes out and had the same eyes as the others but hers were yellow.

"I, no, we missed *sob* missed you so *sob* so much." She stated between sobs.

Kayz had then come to the conclusion that she obviously knew the girl from somewhere, as well as the other figures, but she had no idea as to where from. She decided to think what she was going to say, since she could apparently talk and communicate with these beings in her mind. She honestly surprised herself as to how accepting she was of her current situation; I mean she hadn't even asked why they were here or what they planned on doing with her and Shanara, not that she felt like she was in danger, or even why she was suddenly a girl. She just felt like she was talking to old friends, best friends really but she had no clue as to why. She just placed her hand on the cry blonde's head and patted her softly. After a minute or two passed she finally sat up to look at my face. The red horned girl however, was the one who spoke using her mind.

"Do you know who we are, Kayz?" she asked, wondering if Kayz was starting to have any signs of remembering who they were, and inevitably, herself and Shanara.

"No, I don't, but I have this feeling inside my chest that screams to me, like I should know exactly who you guys are. I'm sorry." Kayz stated, tears began to stream down her face. She didn't know why, but a grave feeling up guilt began to well up insider her, unhappy that she couldn't remember who these women were. They saved her my being buried alive for heaven's sake, the least she could do was thank them at least.

"T-Thank you…" Kayz said in the mind link, still in awe at the sound of her own voice and how she can talk to them with her mind. The horned women, now sat up in a sitting position with Kayz and the blonde on her lap, gave a questioning look?

"For saving me earlier, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't appeared when you did." Kayz elaborated. The woman replied with a small chuckle and smiles at me warmly, or what I consider warmly anyway. At that point I remembered what I wanted to ask her.

"So… why exactly am I girl"? I asked, just now noticing by once short brown hair had changed to long flowing black hair. It was only then t hat I realize that A LOT of things had changed for me physically. I now had a fairly large bust, which the blonde was crying her eyes out onto, with snow white skin. I had yet to see what my eye color was, but I guessed that was changed as well since I could see everything clearly, even though it was no light source in the area. I could also tell I still had my 'asset' but I wasn't going to think about that right now.

The horned girl sighed, "I think it's best to reveal who you truly are if both of you hear this." My both I assumed she meant Shanara, then a pang of fear hit followed by a series of questions. What if she thinks I'm not the same me, what if she doesn't like how I look now, or what if she no longer loves me. I would have continued if I hadn't heard a groaning noise originating from in front of me. The one with blue eyes cradling Shanara's form looked down to see her eyes open. But when she opened them, they were different, no her entire body looked different. Her skin was now a deep dark skinned completion and her eyes were black snake shaped pupils bordered by black irises her once white sclera was now a light blue color. I thought that she was absolutely beautiful to my eyes, which I had yet to see what they looked like. The moment her gaze she smiled.

"K-Kayz, she's ok, but why is she a girl? No matter, I think Kayz looks even sexier than before now." She thought telepathically, a loving and lustful look in her bright blue eyes. She didn't know that we all heard what she said until I once again heard the horned women voice.

"It's time, can you stand Miss Shanara?" the voice asked, making Kayz jump slightly.

"Yeah, I think so" and with that Chariot, who amazingly fell asleep on my lap, woke up and got up and eventually the horned lady stood up and gently placed me onto my own two feet.

Immediately after I stood up, my legs gave out and my face would have collided on the ground but the horned lady caught me. A small blush appeared on my face when she did, embarrassed that almost fell.

"Guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was eheheh" I said, and then I suddenly realized I didn't know their names.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I still don't know your names." The horned ladies eyes seemed to widen in a surprise but quickly reverted to their original state.

"I'm Black Gold Saw, the one carrying Kayz is Black Rock Shooter. I turned my head to see Kayz still staring at me, probably confused on what is going on.

Kayz then spoke her mind (HAHA get it… cause there speaking telepathically… ah forget it) and said "um, so would you please explain as to what happened to us, and why Kayz is suddenly a girl" and a hot one at that, but she wouldn't let the others know that… yet.

Gold Saw let out a sigh as she asked both of us if we think we could stand. To my surprise we could after they ever so gently let us stand on our own two feet, It felt kinda weird to have someone bridal style carry you for half an hour. The moment our feet touched that ground my mind went blank as I suddenly found myself locking lips with the love of my life. Apparently I had been craving her touch ever since I transformed into a girl, or at least I think I'm a girl. To my surprise she kissed back our tongues fought for dominance. After what appeared to be an eternity, we parted gasping for air with several strains of saliva connecting our mouths. We probably would have had another go if the sound of someone clearing their throat hadn't drawn my attention.

"You two will have plenty of time for that after I have answered your question" she spoke telepathically. We glanced at each other then smiled then looked back at Gold Saw and nodded. A chair that seemed to be comprised out of skulls appeared behind us and Gold Saw stated "you might want to sit down for this, its gonna take a while" she smirked as we promptly sat down, fingers intertwined even tighter and we listened to what she had to say.

"Alright, it all started when…"


	3. Chapter 3 - Revelations and Temtations

"Alright it all started when…" it was at this moment that karma decides to drop in and slap us in the face, hard.

Before the horned lady, now known as Black Gold Saw, could utter another word she cut herself off when she suddenly jumped towards in what seemed like a blink of an eye, and pushed us towards the ground. Kayz and I were about to ask what she was going but that's when we saw several streams of white light stream pass right over our faces. She looked up with an emotionless face but her eyes burned with anger and fury. I wasn't afraid of them, just surprised. Black Gold Saw didn't seem like the type of person to get so angry, despite her appearance of course.

I looked over her shoulder to see what she was looking at but I couldn't see. Black Gold Saw then stood up and materialized into some sort of blade out of black and red energies. Once it was finished (which was like in 2-3 seconds) it looked like a large black sword accompanied by a golden blade and a fairly long handle. The hilt looked like it was curved to the point it resembled an upside down crest. The curved edge was serrated, making it look like a chain sword from Warhammer 40k but a lot bigger and cooler in my opinion.

When I finally sat up I saw the figure Black Gold Saw was looking at. He appeared to be a bold headed man with glasses, carrying in what seemed to be a bible in one hand and a sword with the hilt looking like a cross. He was dressed in what seemed to be brown robes, similar to what you would see a 'brother' wear. He really didn't seem that dangerous if you took away his sword but the hate and rage in Black Gold Saw's eyes say otherwise

The others had all turned to face the man who still had there cloaks on. That's when Black Gold Saw suddenly spoke up.

"Dead Master!" the one with green ringed irises looked at Saw. "Take Kayz and Shanara and transport them as from here as possible, now!" and the figure nodded.

Black Gold Saw then looked towards me and said "I'm sorry Shanara, I'm afraid that I'll have to explain who you truly are later, just please try to remember will you?" she spoke telepathically. Before Kayz or I could say a word a green portal formed right behind us and the one with green eyes suddenly appeared behind us, grabbed both our hands and suddenly ran straight into the portal, with us in tow. As soon as I reached the portal darkness once again invited me into unconsciousness.

When I awoke, I realized that I was in a dark room but I could see as clear as day for some reason. I looked down to see I was covered in a fairly long but worn out sheet and I then noticed that I was naked. I looked to my left to see a two, no three eyes staring at me with an evil but warm smile. I oddly enough immediately recognized that this special individual was none other than my beloved Kayz. I was mildly surprised to see that he was now a **she **but I had this feeling that she was kind of always like this despite being a guy. It was then I noticed that her eyes were no longer the blue and purple orbs she had come to know, but were not a bright sun colored orange surrounded by a bright blood red on the borders of her irises. The third eye was the same as the main 2 but smaller and placed vertically on hi-, I mean her, head, making the eye appear to be looking at me sideways, probably because it was. I also immediately noticed her pale milk white skin. She also had a pair of curved ram horns protruding from the top of her head, but I thought it was kinda hot. Her ears were now pointy and based on her ever so white smile, she had very sharp teeth. Her hair was now a lush black, and based on how she was laying down, was still the same length, as it extended down towards her stomach area.

This was all taken in within the span of 4 seconds or less. I immediately smiled back at her and raised my hand from under the covers to cup her cheek, as I was facing sideways towards her, but stopped when I noticed my very different shade of skin color. I must have made a pretty funny face because I when I looked back at her she was chuckling softly while smiling at me. I then looked back at myself and noticed that my breast had grown to at the very least twice as big as a D-cup sized breasts. I then felt a hand cup my cheek and I looked back at Kayz and we stared at each other for what felt like hours, taking in each other's new appearance. Kayz was the first to speak up.

"Hey" she said, her voice echoed in my head, sounding just like her normal voice but with a demonic female sound instead of a normal guy, which was quite sexy to me.  
"Hey" I replied.

I then felt a pair of arms rap themselves around my torso, followed by a certain head snuggle up against my rather large cleavage. It was then I realized that for the first time in my 17 years alive on Earth I had used my voice. I was very happy to hear that it sounded beautiful, like an angel but with a hint of… death?, corruption? Whatever it was, I felt comforted by my own voice. I couldn't tell nor did I care for the moment dude to the fact that she was currently returning the embrace to Kayz. What probably surprised her most was the fact that she spoke to Kayz no by using her using her mouth, but her mind. Considering what just happened, she was surprised by just how accepting she was on her new… attributes. While they were locked in a tight embrace, she soon realized that Kayz too was naked. Her mind was all but filled with lust and a unwavering drive to 'test' her lovers new body, once she realized that she still had her 'asset' that made my only one to test it out more. I stared lustfully into her eyes, and she stared back, I could tell that she too wanted to 'explore' my new body as I wanted to do the same to hers.

Sadly before either of us could fulfill out lustful desires, we heard the bland wooden door to our room open. We both turned to the source to see a lady with somewhat wavy dark green hair that reached down to just her shoulders with long black curved horns that kind of resembled a vertebrae, with each tip looking like looked to be joined by three other tips near the end, making the horns look like the tail of a Xenomorph from Aliens vs Predator (oh how I loved the comics and movies) but without the black body of the tail. Her body was dressed in a black night gown that complimented her green eyes with white ringed irises. In her hands was a plate of tray, and on the tray was a plate a completely raw meat, with fork and knives, and a bowl of vegetable soup. She walked over to us and smiled at us warmly as she said "I see you have both finally awoken" she spoke telepathically. Her voice sounded demonic but soothing at the same time. She placed the tray on a wooden table surrounded by a couple chairs. She then came over to where we were laying and knelt beside us. After that, she said "Its best that you eat now, since neither of you have eaten a thing since you had awakened." she said. She then noticed how we were holding each other and then added, "apparently you two have been getting reacquainted with yourselves I see" Her smile turning into a devilish grin, as we blushed understanding the double meaning in her words. "So" she began, "how are you two feeling?" she asked as concern clearly evident in her voice. It was at this point I spoke up. "I feel good as can be" I spoke, smiling at her. She glanced at Kayz, as if to hear what she had to say, to which she will replied with a thumbs up and a mental 'I'm A-Okay'. With that she closed her eyes and smiled as she stood up. She then said "I'll go get you too some clothes" then she grinned cheekily, "Or would you two prefer to be alone?" We both blushed as she chuckled to herself slightly. She walked out of the room only to come back about 10 seconds later with neatly folded clothes in her hands. From what I could tell, they were the same clothes we were wearing before, but they seemed to be well washed. Dead Master placed them down gently on the wooden table, next to the tray containing the food. She then left the room with a simple 'I'll leave you two alone' gesture, and with that she closed the door behind her once again enshrouding us in the comforting arms of the eternal mistress known as Darkness. Of course, this didn't bother us, since we could see in the dark just like humans can see in the light. We both stared at the door, and then turned back towards each other.

"We should probably get up" I said, chuckling "Or do you want to stay like this" I whispered, lust and love practically drooling out of her mouth with the words, the telepathy making her voice sound all the more arousing. Kayz chuckled as she said "As much as I would love to stay and lay here, I'm pretty hungry, aren't you?" and, like on queue my stomach growled fairly audibly, making my cheeks blush. I then realized that I was on the outside of the bed, seeing as to how the bed, or mattress, we were currently laying on was positioned against a wall near the corner, so I figured that I had to get up first so Kayz could follow me. I shifted my body and hung by legs over the bed and onto the wooden floor. I stood up and it remembered that I was naked, but she didn't mind, seeing as to how she could practically feel Kayz gaze on her back. She started to walk towards the table but turned around to see a pale white beauty staring right her, the covers were removed to reveal her fairly muscular body, and a gaze that would make any male or female want to get behind closed doors with her outright. Kayz moved her body over the mattress and soon stood next to me, grabbing my left hand with her right, as she squeezed ever so slightly. We both glanced at each other, then at the food. There were name tags for us both near the food. They were small rectangular pieces of paper. The plate of what appeared to be extremely rare stake with a fork and knife had the piece of paper next to it, which simply said 'Kayz' and the bowl of vegie soup said my name, Shanara. Now while I knew Kayz was always a meat lover, I didn't quite understand why the lady, Dead Master I believe is her name, gave Kayz a rare steak. Then again, I had already figured that we were probably demons or something, judging by out physical appearance and new and heightened senses. I was actually surprised. While Kayz was a meat addict, I wasn't as ravenous and preferred vegies or soups. This led me to believe that Dead Master knew a lot about us but I before I continued further I was already sitting down in the wooden chair. I looked to my right and noticed that she was already eating the steak; blood was dripping from the corners of her mouth. Now she was naked, as was I, but it wasn't weird to see her eat naked. I decided to eat the soup that was prepared for me, and reminded myself to thanks Dead Master for the food later.

After about roughly 7 minutes or so, we were done. We weren't full, but not the less satisfied. I looked over to Kayz only to see what a mess she made. There were splats of blood located on her breasts and up, with streaks of the red liquid coming down from the corners of her mouth. She smiled a toothy but cheeky grin, realizing the mess she made of herself. However, she knew I was used to it as I recall her being quite a messy eater before she gained the new, hot body I see before me. Before I could process my next set of thoughts my body moved on its own accorded.

The next thing I knew, I was laying back on top of mattress with me practically straddling the love of my life, Kayz. She blushed, as she was still covered in patches of blood here and there from the stomach up. My intentions were clear and Kayz knew it as I noticed her covering her member with one of her hands as she reached towards my face and grabbed the back of my head as she pulled me into a passionate, lustful, loving, and slow kiss. While Kayz locked my lips with hers, I took my hand, and intertwined her hand with mines as we finally pulled away, saliva practically falling from out tongues and mouth and we felt each other's warm breathes.

I was all but happy, as I finally had my chance to 'explore' my lovers new body, as she could mine, and I would relish every second of what was about to come.

**Authors note: OK there are some things I want to tell u guys before I continue with this FANTASTIC PIECE OF WORK.**

**The beginning of the next chapter WILL BE FUTA so prepare yourselves**

**Kayz design can be found by looking up "**_**Shiki artist hentai"**_**, however I recommend you look it up in 'incognito', she there are some 'graphic' content. His drawings were what inspired me to write this story in the first place, the content aside of course.**

**Please show some love to others writers, specifically Sir Avarice the Dark Novelist, as he some glorious stories that people of all ages should enjoy :D**

**My other story 'The Ork and The Yoma' shall be continued once I return from a trip I am taking to Florida. Until next time my glorious followers, Four Chaos Gods Drinking Beer, out.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Pleasure's and Ecstasy

**Authors note: Once again, Futa, so u have been warned,**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I have to do this, since I'm allowed to write about other people stuff, it's the whole point this website exist, but I own nothing except for some character designs and the story.**

** A/N WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT BEGINS NOW, IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THIS, SIMPLY SKIP TO THE NEXT A/N**

Kayz forcefully locked lips with her only lover Shanara, as she was underneath the younger girl, as their tongues rubbing against each other, wresting to see who can pleasure the other more. Kayz suddenly flipped positions on Shanara, the younger female now underneath Kayz. Kayz reached out and one of Shanara's dark, round, curved breasts, while her mouth massaged the other, her tongue twirling around her lovers nipple earning her several gasps from the younger girl. She tilts her head mouth as her mouth hung wide open, saliva drooling out from the opening.

"AH~, yes more~… more~…" Shanara said telepathically wheezed out in between gasp, her pussy now dripping wet.

Shanara, once again proceeded lock lips with the older girl, but shortly released as she lower her head and began to slowly, lustfully lick on the still wet blood from Kayz curved body, her tongue extended completely out of her mouth all when up and down along her body, licking every inch and cranny of her lovers curved, alluring body. She came Kayz abdomen, and placed a tender kiss in the areas with the juicy blood was in between her stomach, which were now juicy muscular abs. Kayz approved as she slipped her hand into the younger women's wet pussy, earning several gasps from Shanara as she lifted her head, her deed done as Kayz body was now clean with the younger girls saliva.

Kayz saw this opportunity and suddenly flipped the two over, as Kayz now straddled her lover, Shanara. Kayz orange and red eyes gleamed lustfully as she leaned back. Shanara looked back at her lover, missing the touch of the older women's lustful massage of her still dripping wet pussy. She had her answer when the saw Kayz grabbing her now long, white, and… massive member. Shanara spread open her legs, inviting Kayz insider her. Kayz didn't even need to give Shanara a glance, knowing full well the younger girl was ready, despite its size. She reared back and one giant thrust was all that was needed to find herself inside Shanara. Shanara let out cry of pure bliss and ecstasy, her hands squeezing her lovers' hands even tighter. She hadn't expected her lover new member to feel this good, as it fell much bigger than before.

Kayz however, wasted no time, as she started to go back and forth inside her lover, which each passing seconds she earned gasp and moans of pleasure from Shanara, who started to speak in between her gasps of ecstasy.

"Ah~, yes~ I didn't ~Ah~ expect it to feel this good~ Ah~" she felt Kayz thrust increasing, her pussy squeezing Kayz long shaft, making Kayz make gasp and moans of her own. Her tongue was splayed out of her mouth, saliva shooting off with each powerful thrust. Her thrust were getting faster, and harder, and soon she felt a pressure mounting inside her, knowing full well she was nearing her limit.

"Shanara~ Ah, I-I'm cumming~" and before she could protest to what she knew Kayz was going to do, she had reached her limit as she felt Kayz pull out and pour out her seed into her body, while she was still busy cumming. Both girls called out each other's name as they both reached their climax.

Kayz started panting as she released all seed onto Shanara's face and body. There was so much of it that Shanara was practically covered in the warm, white substance. But both knew that they were far from, as Shanara used her hands to wipe of the seed from Kayz length and place it into her mouth, an expression of pure lust and love appeared across her face as she licked the last of the salty substance away. By the time she was done, Kayz length was once again hardened by the sight of her lover slowly but enjoyably putting most of the cum into her mouth. Shanara suddenly tackled Kayz onto the mattress as she now straddled the older girl.

The younger girl first started licking the tip, earning moans from her lover, approving of the contact.

"Yes~, Oh please lick it more, suck on it~" Kayz moaned out mentally, to which Shanara gladly obliged as she soon took in the entire girls length, making her throat swell from the size. Kayz leaned her head back, her tongue shot out and with it drool rained from her tongue, as she moaned from the waves of pleasure. Shanara began to bobble her head back and forth, taking in and sucking ferociously on the older girl's length. In between gasp of ecstasy, Kayz began to grab Shanara's head and force it down, increasing the amount of pleasure. She soon began to feel that familiar pressure and when she tried to pry her lovers head off, no wanting to force the younger of the two to possibly choke on her seed, Shanara simply wrapped her arms around Kayz torso, signaling that she wants her seed to enter her mouth"

"Ah, AH~ I- I'm CUMMING~" and with a final cry, she released all of her seed into her lovers mouth, mouth agape along with tongue sticking at, practically pouring out saliva like a waterfall. Shanara felt cheeks expanding and eyes widening. Kayz finally pulled her dick out of her loves mouth; beads of sweat covered her body.

Shanara opened her mouth, upset that she found herself unable to swallow her lover's entire seed, only to have a flood of cum pour from the entrance. Once she either swallowed the rest, or simply let it get fall onto the seed's owner, Kayz.

Shanara lay onto of her lover, both not tired for some reason, not even slightly, but extremely satisfied for them to be able to 'explore' each other. Shanara's head lay on top Kayz chest and she looked up to see her lovers face smiling back at her, full of love and passion. Kayz leaned down and extended her tongue to lick off a drop of her seed left on Shanara's face.

**A/N WARNING: SEXUAL SCENE AS NOW ENDED**

"I love you, Shanara" Kayz stated, squeezing ever so softly the most important being in her life." she was too caught up in the moment to notice that she spoke using her actual vocal cords, and so was Shanara considering what she said next.

Shanara returned the embrace with a simple "And I love you as well, Kayz, always have, and always will" and with that she snuggled into her lovers chest, embracing the older girl in a loving embrace that only Kayz could return, both completely oblivious to the fact that they had been using there actual voices the entire time.. They both started to close their eyes, not from fatigue, but as to take in each other's scent and smell, unconsciously rubbing against each other to cover the other in sweat. Eventually, they actually fell asleep, holding each other tightly in a loving, passionate, demonic, caring embraces.

Kayz was the first of the two to awake, immediately smiling at the dark skinned beauty underneath her. The dark skinned beauty was laying on top of her, her sleeping face and what she just now noticed (kinda late though lol) to be sun yellow hair. Her face was resting softly on Kayz cleavage, her mouth only slightly agape. Her naked form made Kayz's entire body tingle with warmth, her smile now accompanied by a small bright pink blush. Kayz suddenly had the odd mindset to 'lick' Shanara's cheek. Why she felt the need to she had no idea, but her instincts are what led her to this situation, so she'll be damned if she decides to disobey them now. With a little position shifting, Kayz now lay down facing in front Shanara sideways, but Kayz was careful not to wake Shanara my keeping her head pressed against her soft pillow rack as she shifted her body. She leaned ever so closer towards Shanara's face and, while closing her (3) eyes gave her cheek a long, dripping with saliva, lick. She blushed at the action once it was done, having no idea why she had done that and even more unaware as to Shanara had been awake the entire time, simply pretending to be asleep, for she knew that Kayz wanted to do something to her while she was sleeping, but didn't know what till now. She found the deed cute in its own right. Henceforth, Kayz and Shanara simply laid, both deeply enjoying the others company. Kayz had to remember to thank Dead Master for the undisturbed alone time.

And with that final thought, Kayz went back to sleep, resting her head (and eye) and the sleeping beauties forehead, resting in comforting silence once again.

**Authors note: Yep, that was officially my very first attempt at a Lemon; please review/like/and fav.**

**Until we meet again,**

**Four Chaos Gods Drinking Beer *takes off on a Xenomorph flying queen***


	5. Chapter 5 - Information and Planning

**Authors Note: Not much to say lol, enjoy! I am 'temporarily placing my story 'The Ork and the Yoma' on halt, but HAVE NO FEAR for I will continue it ^_^**

I woke up to find myself leaning against Kayz chest, momentarily confused but soon remembered how and why we were in the position. Kayz's strong, slender hands were coiled around by torso and head, her breasts acting like a cushion for my head. Not to disturb her, I gently and carefully, I slipped my from her grasp and slowly laid her form down on the mattress. I somehow managed to step over her onto the other side of the mattress on onto a familiar wooden floor. I started to scan the environment I was in and noticed that there was another door next to the one Dead Master came through. Since I basically figured had nothing better to do at the moment, I reached for the golden nob and pushed open the door.

The door was concealing a simple bathroom. There wasn't anything fancy about it either. It had everything any other bathroom would have but it was however quite clean. I walked over to the sink and stared into the mirror, as well as my new identity. My golden hair that now stretched to my waist, along with my alluring dark skin tone that really complemented my eyes. My eyes were probably what surprised me the most. My pupils were now slit and snake like, bordered by a black line that surrounded by pupils, along light blue that filled in the background of my eye. I would be lying to myself if I didn't think I was hot, but I have my sweet Kayz to 'handle' that now don't I?

After a good 2 minutes of taking in my own features, I suddenly felt a pair of hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who~" I heard a voice from behind me, knowing full well who this person was, but I decided to play her game. 'I wonder who it could be." I replied, feigning ignorance. I felt the pair of hands release the grasp on my eyes, as I was staring back into the eyes of my one true love Kayz from the mirror. I felt her press herself against my back as she wrapped her strong arms around me. She placed her head next to mine and stared deep into my sky blue eyes and smiled. I simply smiled back as I closed the distance between our lips, our tongues once again exploring the others mouth. We stayed like this for a while before finally pulling away. She winked at me as she left my side and head back into the room we shared. I glanced at myself one last time before following suit.

Once I was back into a in the room, I saw that Kayz had begun to but on the clothes that we were wearing before our 'chance' that Dead Master brought in last night. I soon followed suit and I was soon dressed in my old clothes again. I looked towards the door Dead Master walked through only to see Kayz, now fully dressed, standing by the door waiting for me. I walked towards her as we opened the wooden door, oh and by 'we' I mean Kayz.

Behind the door was a short hallway that seemed to lead to a kitchen of sorts, with an interior similar to that of our wooden bedroom. We walked down the hall with Kay next to me as we soon began to hear a faint sound of… cooking? We moved slightly faster to investigate. We turned the corner only to be met with an unexpected surprise.

The kitchen, if that's what it could be called in its current state, looked like someone just took a bucket of food and painted the walls with it. But that wasn't the surprise. No, the surprise seeing Dead Master wearing a white apron with frills on the bottom while wearing what appeared to be an all-black made uniform trying to apparently crack some eggs. Well, I wouldn't say cracked since it's more like demolish with a huge black hammer with a skull as the base. Dead Master herself was a mess, as she was covered in egg, flour, I think some meat, and more food items that were mixed together to form light colored splashes on her clothes. She looked up, and stared at us with wide eyes, as she stopped just centimeters away from smashing another poor egg. I immediately covered my mouth with my right hand, barely suppressing a laugh as her cheeks were a deep blush. Kayz simply looked down, as she hair was blocking her face so I couldn't see her expression. Suddenly she burst onto the floor laughing her ass off, her feet wailing in the air she fell to the floor clutching her sides. I followed suit as I burst out laughing as well. After what seemed liked hours we finally calmed down, and proceeded to approach out caretaker. Dead Master then stopped everything she was doing and began to talk so fast by brain couldn't register what she was saying. It was something like this.

"OMGimsosorrybutletmexplainthatinevermentforthistohappenIthoughthatyouwouldbeasleepbut-"I cut her off before my brain exploded.

"Dead Master, its fine" I said in a soothing voice. "I appreciate you trying to make us some food but its fine, really." That she to convince her, as I saw her visibly relax. "So…" Kayz began to say "do you need help cleaning up" which was a question but sounded like a statement, and Dead Master just replied with a cheeky smile and a nod.

It didn't take long to return the kitchen to its former glory.

Kayz, Dead Master and I then proceeded back to our room to finally discuss the current situation, as well as our new bodies. Kayz and I sat on our bed, while Dead Master sat in one of the wooden chairs. Dead Master was the first to speak.

"Well, I can't tell about yourselves because only Black Gold Saw as that information" and like that one of the two reasons we were hear is demolished. "But" she continued "I can tell you about your current situation and why we are here." We replied with a simple nod as she began to explain things.

"Well, basically we are here for two important reasons. The first is to ensure the revival and safe return of the rulers of Khaos back to our dimension. The other is to ensure the safety of the local demons (which currently are 'Corpse Demons or 'Shiki') and the complete and total 'submission or extermination' of the local human population." Dead Master then stopped, which at this point I assumed to be the end, but I was wrong. "Are true purpose is to reincorporate the 'Shiki Essence' back into the realm of Khaos, also known as Gehenna."

After that the room was filled with complete silence, as Kayz and I were attempting to process the information we just received.

Wait, what?

Khaos? Rulers?

To my surprise, it was Kayz who spoke up, "I'm sorry but rulers?" she said, clearly confused about the situation as I am.

"Yes" Dead Master replied, "You and Shanara are the rightful rulers of the dimension Gehenna, and essentially, the realm of Khaos."

"So, what is the realm of Khaos?" Kayz asked.

"Well quite simply put, it's basically the demon equivalent of a human capital city, only much, much larger. Of course it's much more than that but it's a long explanation I'd rather not say." The lack of surprise on Kayz face didn't surprise me, as I concluded that she too figured that we were demons or some sort, but we never knew our purpose nor function until now. I sudden question popped into my head, and I decided to let me thoughts be known.

"Wait, so if we are the ruler Khaos, than what is Gehenna, and furthermore who is currently leading the realm now"?

Dead Master simply replied with "I'm sorry, but I honestly don't know. I'm not very good with the current events you see" she said with a cheeky smile as she rubbed the back of her neck. She then said "I think that it would be best if we leave this place, there's no telling when _they_ might return."

I wanted to ask why 'they' were but decided against it, figuring that she will tell us when the time comes. She then proceeded to the door and told us that she will be waiting outside when we are ready, and then she closed the door.

Kayz and I just stared at each other, then I leaned by head onto her shoulder, and she returned the gesture. We stayed like this for a minute or two, feeling like the world would end if we were separated right now. The silence was comforting to say the least, however it was soon broken but Kayz soft and yet slightly demonic voice.

"This is a lot to take in huh" she said.

"Yeah" I replied.

"How do you feel… about all this" she inquired. I figured she would ask sooner or later and gave her an honest reply.

"I feel kind of happy, but at the same time really nervous." I said

"Me too."

"I Guess we shouldn't keep him Dead waiting huh" I said

"Yeah…" and with that she broke our contact and headed towards the door, as I quickly followed her actions. We began to navigate through the house, or what I assumed to be a house, and before we knew it we were outside.

It was dark out, with very few stars to light up the beautiful night sky. I spotted Dead Master wearing a black dress that extended down to her waists with frills that decorated the waist line, and is topped off with a pure white ribbon on the waist. On her legs were black leggings along with some black plumps. She looked up at us with her bright green ringed eyes that shown beautifully as they complemented her attire. Once we reached her she began to explain our current situation.

**Author's Note: Sorry guys, I know this chapter is kinda short I know, but I shall try to update more frequently.**

**Oh, and in case you guys are confused I shall explain what the names mean.**

**Khaos is Greek for 'Chaos' **

**Gehenna is the name I used for 'Hell' though I'm not sure if that what it actually translates to lol.**

**Any who please spread the word and in the meantime, Four Chaos Gods Drinking Beer,**

**Out**


	6. Return and Escape

**Authors Note: Here's another one ^w^, enjoy!**

"So, do you understand the situation"? Dead Master said.

"Yes" Shanara and I replied. Given the amount of information we received, we surprisingly didn't feel scared or anxious, like what I expected. I mean I half expected myself to freak out or at least feel anxious when Dead revealed to us that we are the rulers of quite possible all of demon kind. I mean, what about my family? Where they just made up so we could be humans or something? I didn't want to think about it, I could tell Shanara sensed unease by the way see looked at me, but she said nothing, which I was grateful for. I mean, I simply thought that we rulers of some sort of like demonic city or something, but what I learned was that apparently Dead Master and the others came to reawaken us from our 'false bodies', as she called them, and have us claim the 'Shiki Essence' from the land. Problem was, no one knew where it was; only that it was in this town, or village, which ever it was.

Dead Master nodded, giving us a serious glare, as if to let us know that this is very serious. We then followed Dead Master into the forest, though she never told us where we were going.

It had been around 8-9 minutes since then. Shanara and I walked side by side, glancing at one another occasionally then at Dead Master, but never saying anything. After all, we just got out voices back, so I wasn't really in a talkative mood right now. To be honest, I enjoyed the walk. It allowed be to think about this whole situation I've been suddenly placed in, or I guess replaced, depends on one's viewpoint. I was still so confused. Dead Master told us that our former bodies weren't our real bodies basically, so does that mean that all the memories I've lived were fake? Were the lives that I and Shanara lived just false? Were our mothers even our real mothers? I soon pushed these thoughts to the back of my head as I suddenly wanted to ask Dead Master a question, and so I did.

"Hey, Dead Master" I said, causing Dead Master to turn around, her face saying that she listening.

"Um, I'm just curious but about what you said earlier… about Shanara and I being rulers. If we are the rulers of the realm Khaos, then is there anyone ruling in our place?" I was genuinely wondering as to how the realm was doing. To my surprise Dead Master let out a short laugh before calming down. She simply replied with "I'm sorry, I wasn't entirely correct when I said you two are ruler"

"Well, could you please explain what you mean then?" I replied. I was kind of wondering how the both of us would be rulers of a demonic dimension. Even if we had all our memories, it still wouldn't make sense to go this long without some sort of ruler or leader. But when she continued, it wasn't what I expected.

"Well, there isn't really ever a ruler of Khaos, sorry I should have phrased that better" Dead Master resumed "but more like you too were making sure that Khaos didn't turn 'violent'. It's hard to explain."

Shanara and I exchanged glanced before looking back at Dead Master. She continued.

"You two were the most powerful demons at the time, and everyone knew it. But you two were also known for treating those who were lesser than you with respect and equality, and over the past decades Gehenna as a whole became very vibrant. You see Chaos represents freedom, and if you attempt to control anyone there, well let's just say that there would be consequences. Thankfully no one as ever tried to but that doesn't mean someone won't try to. Both of you were more like advisors rather than rulers, as no one really controlled anyone unless it someone or something served the other willingly and without any contractions. So to answer your question no one is ruling because there has never really been a ruler, simply advisors. Does that answer your question? I mean I know I'm not good at explaining the whole situation and stuff but ask Goldy and she will be able to explain this much better than me." The horned women concluded with a slight smile.

I returned the gesture and simply stated that I understand. Shanara said the same. I mean I really did understand what she was saying. There isn't a ruler because if that was the case then that means that 1 or more people would hold control over the entire demon population and that's the exact opposite of what Chaos stands for. Hell, that's actually a good representation of Order! I shudder at the thought. We walked for another good 5 minutes until we reach a clearing. It was the road that led to the mansion those foreigners moved into some time ago, though I never really paid them much attention unlike the vast majority of the population here. Hell, it was pretty damn seldom to not hear them gossip about something, especially if it was concerning the new comers.

Dead Master urged us to follow her silently and we did just that. The silence was serene to me, because it allowed me time to think and focus on what had happened over the last hours. My thoughts were halted when I heard Dead Master simply state "were here".

We stopped. The castle itself was huge, and that's not including the enormous gate in our way. Dead Master, however just kept walking into she was right in front of the gate. Dead Master than turned around to face us and extended her hands towards us palm side up. We glanced at each other and then proceeded to take place our hands in hers. The next thing I knew we were inside some sort of dark room. I breathed once and instantly I recognized it. Death.

The room was dark and eerie, with little to no light illuminating the room. There were bodies, but I couldn't tell whether or not they were really dead or simply waiting to be reborn. I didn't have the chance to because Kayz and I were encouraged towards the ladder at the end of what appeared to be a morgue. Dead Master climbed the ladder up through the hatch at the top. Kayz and I soon followed. Once out, the sight my eyes had laid was one that brought me one of both surprise and happiness. It was a group of 10-15 Shiki resting, one was even a kid.

Dead Master than spoke "Ok, so here's my plan" she spoke with a cheeky grin.

**Authors Note: I know, very short chapter but that's only because I'm bust with other stuff and I am suffering from a plague known as writers block. I'll be sure to get rid of it soon but in the mean time I ask that you please take the time to review/like/rate/fav **

**Until next time,**

**Four Chaos Gods Drinking Beer**


End file.
